DGrayman: The Naked Exorcist
by Tower of Babel
Summary: Jasdevi challenges Allen to a one-on-one, all-or-nothing, poker game on a rich philatherapist's river gambling boat, and Lenalee is the prize. Innocence is also involved. If Allen wins, people will die. If he loses, the same thing will happen. COMPLETE.


-Man - TNE - Pg.23

Based on D Gray Man characters appearing in the Japanese Manga & Anime.

_**THE NAKED EXORCIST**_

_**PART 1 - THE NAKED EXORCIST**_

Several days after hunting down Innocence and destroying countless akuma -- warlike machines, enslaved by the Millennium Earl -- it was good to be back home at the Black Order, Allen Walker thought.

Stripping out of his clothes, he took a soothing shower.

When Komui took over as Chief of the Black Order, he did some renovations to the Castle. He eliminated personal showers from each Exorcist's quarters and built a communal bath. But some Exorcist's complained, so showers were built aside the baths. This all happened before Allen arrived. He learned about it through LenaLee one day when they engaged in causal conversion in the Dining Hall.

The water felt soothing on his bruises and sores, relaxing his muscles until he felt little or no pain. He also felt grimy, so washing sweat from his body added equal relief.

Through the sound of the water, he heard something like metallic footfalls that got louder as they approached. Turning around, he saw a robot. He looked down at it; it only reached the height of his knees. It was a duck, and it quacked at him.

Komui was always tinkering with newer and more advance technologies in robotic research, but despite his best efforts, not all of his inventions turned out to be beneficial to the Black Order. And this robot was no exception. Or at least Allen thought.

"And what do you do?" he said, tilting his head with curiosity.

The duck waddled closer to him, cocked its head up, and then a voice rang out from a speaker in its chest, as a camera ejected from its mouth. A zoom lens focused in on him.

"Allen! Glad to see you back!" Komui's voice reverberated through the tiny robot's speaker. "Sorry to interrupt you, I know you just returned from a mission, but I have another assignment for you. And it's right up your alley!"

Allen was tired, and he signed quietly. All he wanted to do was take a shower, have a meal, and then go back to his room and sleep. But he was an Exorcist, and he had a responsibility.

"I just got back," Allen said politely.

"I know. Sorry. Please come to my office when you've freshened up."

Allen nodded. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

The camera returned back inside the duck's mouth, and the robot waddled away.

* * *

Lavi strolled casually down a corridor. He had just come from Komui's office, hearing about Allen's latest mission. But it had been a relatively uneventful one, from the underlining tone of the young Exorcist's report. Except for battling akuma, of course.

Only fifteen, Allen had been thrown into the line of battle several times, to come out alive against some pretty tough enemies. Lavi was impressed with Allen, but it was uncertain what lay ahead for what Bookman prophesied as the young Exorcist's destiny to be the "Destroyer of Time".

Lavi saw Allen Walker come walking down the corridor. He smiled at the teenager, three years his younger.

"Oh, hello, Lavi. What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"I just finished reading your mission report," Lavi answered. "Bookmen have access to all Exorcist's reports. Nice job defeating those akuma, but too bad the rumor about the Innocence was fake."

"Yeah, I was disappointed too."

Lavi then smiled. "Good luck in your new mission."

"Thanks. Wait, how do you know about it?"

"Because I was there when Komui spoke to you in the shower. Oh, and next time, you might want to cover up when you're on camera. The director of the North American Branch was visiting, and she was pretty shocked to see an Exorcist in the buff."

Allen gasped. Lavi saw the young Exorcist's face flush red with embarrassment. "You mean. . ." Allen started to say.

"Yup! She saw your pale, white butt!"

"Oh my god! I have to apologize!"

Lavi laughed. "Oh man, gotcha! Just kidding!"

Allen sighed relief. "Not funny, Lavi."

"Come on, Allen. Can't you take a joke?"

The Exorcist stormed passed him.

"Hmph. I guess not."

Lavi then walked away.

* * *

When Allen reached Komui's office, he knocked twice before entering, closing the door behind him. Treading carefully, he walked through a hoard of papers on the floor. There was also towers of books stacked everywhere that looked like they were about to topple.

He saw Komui's rabbit coffee mug on the edge of his desk at the back, among books surrounding it, and approached it. "Wow, I think this place is messier than the last time I was here."

"One man's mess is another man's organization," Komui said, hidden. He popped up over the pile on his desk, smiling. "This is all for a new research project." Komui looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I should invent a computerized filing system, so information can be retrieved at the push of a button? Nah, too much work."

Allen thought of Komui as some kind of mad scientist, but without the insanity. He could be eccentric at times, but the man was brilliant. He was just about to ask about his new mission, when the office door opened. In came LenaLee.

_She's cute, _he caught himself thinking.

He first saw her outside the main gate of the Castle just after he first arrived at the Black Order, when she belted Kanda over the head with a clipboard for being insubordinate. But it wasn't until the both of them were wrapping up a particular mission did he then notice her beauty. She was Komui's sister, and he was very protective of her. So he kept any liking thoughts of LenaLee to himself.

"Allen," she said with her usual chipper tone. "Has Komui explained to you about our next assignment?" She came to stand next to him.

Allen turned back to Komui. "Our assignment?" For the accompaniment of two Exorcist's, the mission must be very important, he thought.

"That's right," Komui's said, stepping out into the open. "And it's the perfect assignment for you, Allen. Lavi reminded me of your trials with Cross, and your fondness to gamble. So, naturally, I immediately thought of you for this mission. It involves Poker."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a fondness, it was more like survival," Allen said, sighing, instantly recalling his days, traveling with his Master, gambling in dirty solons to earn money, not only pay off his Master's sordid debts but also to eat and live. "Notwithstanding, what's the assignment?"

"It involves a gambling tournament organized by a rich philanthropist named William Tate. It takes place two days from now in London. He's invited some of the top players in the world to participate. And a member of the Black Order has received such an invitation. Unfortunately, he can't attend. So I want you to go, Allen. Information has also surfaced that one of the Clan of Noah is suppose to be attending, but we don't know who."

"So you want us to infiltrate the tournament and gather information. Does this involve Innocence?"

"I don't know, but when a member of the Clan of Noah is involved, you can be assured something sinister is up."

"But I'm too young, I can't enter poker tournaments. My master tried and failed."

Komui smiled, as if he had anticipated the comment. "I've already thought of that, and you have the perfect cover: your white hair. Despite your boyish appearance, everyone will think you're a lot older."

"Oh, that could work. As long as I don't tell anyone my real age," Allen said. _I suppose for once my hair color can work towards my advantage, _he then thought.

The thought depressed him, however. He had always been self-conscious about his hair. There was a reason why it was white, but he didn't want to think about it at the moment.

"What's the matter, Allen?" LenaLee asked. "Is something wrong?"

He smiled, shaking his head, trying to mask his present feelings. "It's nothing, LenaLee. Let's go pack."

Komui handed him a file folder before leaving. He ruffled through it as he made it back to his room, but he would have to go through it more thoroughly on the trip there.

He packed his things.

-

_**PART 2: THE LONDON ASSIGNMENT**_

Their assignment took them to the docks of the River Thames in London. From there, they boarded a ferry that took them to the gambling boat owned by William Tate.

But during on the trip there, Allen Walker had an uneasy feeling. That something sinister waited for him and LenaLee onboard the boat. Something else also nagged at him, Komui never mentioned who the Exorcist was William Tate invited to participate in the tournament, for which he was replacing. Regardless of his concerns, it was nothing to worry LenaLee about.

When they arrived on the gambling boat, they were escorted by one of the crew to the guest's quarters. Each of them got their own room, decorated with Old English charm. It was large, two story boat, with both living quarters and recreational facilities.

"Wow, very regal," Allen said, unable to hold in his excitement.

LenaLee joined him. "Beautiful, isn't it? My room's the same. It's across the hall."

Allen recalled Komui's mission folder. William Tate had a lot of money, earning it at the start of the Industrial Revolution, creating machines that were designed to make other machines. He had been an enterprising entrepreneur in his youth, and continued to be so. Middle-aged now, Tate had many casinos, and every year he sponsored a poker tournament inviting top players.

It was mere fun, Allen concluded from Komui's information.

Sitting on his bed, he started to unpack a few things that he would need for the poker tournament. He and LenaLee had arrived in civilian clothes, but they had brought their Exorcist uniforms just in case of trouble.

In a side pocket of his suitcase was a deck of cards. They were given to him by some travelers on a train. It was a thank you gift for returning their clothes when he won them in strip poker to save a naïve Krory, who had lost almost all his clothes in a game against them. For some reason on this mission, he thought he would need them.

"Lucky deck of cards?" LenaLee asked.

"Kind of," Allen replied.

"Lets go to the register. We should sign in."

"Let's wait for a little while. I want to be the last one to sign in."

"Why's that?"

"I want to check all the names of the players discreetly while signing in. To see if any name stands out, to find the Noah."

"Oh, good thinking."

"I have to use the restroom, LenaLee. I'll meet you in the game room in a couple of minutes. Try to get a feel for the other players, for any suspicious behavior."

LenaLee nodded, and then left.

Allen put the deck of cards in his right pants pocket, then went back into his suitcase to grab a pair of gloves. If he was to hide his cursed hand, he would need them.

He then left his room.

* * *

He was the last one to register, handing over 1,000 pounds of the Black Order's money for chips. There was a total of 16 players participating, but no name struck him as odd as he read the register before signing his own. The game room with the poker table was situated in the middle of the boat.

He was fifteen, but because of his white hair and forged papers indicating he was older than he looked - thanks to the Black Order's Intelligence Section - he was able to sit down at the table without hassle. But from the non-chalet attitudes of the other players, the money was the only thing anyone cared about, and if a fifteen year old wanted to lose that much cash, they didn't seem to mind. Little did they know, he was no novice. He was a pro. And he was not going to let them take his money without a fight. Besides, it wasn't his to lose. And 1,000 pounds was a lot of money.

Youthful, a player sat across from him at the table. At first, the player merely smiled at him in silence, but then introduced himself. "Hi, the name's David. And this is my brother Jasdero. Nice to meet you. You look a little young to be in this tournament."

"Allen Walker. And the same can be said about you."

"Everyone says I look younger than I am."

"Same with me."

Allen immediately noticed David's youthful-handsomeness, which was a polar opposite to his brother, who appeared clownish and goofy-looking.

"This is LenaLee, my guest at this tournament," Allen said.

David spoke something in French, something cultured and suave, obviously something to impress her, and then smiled. "You're very beautiful, LenaLee. Are you two involved?"

Allen shook his head. "No, we're just friends."

Jasdero giggled. "Me thinks the man doth protest too much," he said.

"Jasdero, enough. Forgive my brother. He can get a little excited sometimes. Fortunately, he's not playing, or he'd be out in the first round. I, on the other hand, intend to win this tourney."

"Allen's pretty good, too," LenaLee said. "You might have some competition."

"Oh, really?" David smiled. "I'm looking forward to a good game. To tell you the truth, the rest of these players look like pushovers. But if you can give me a run for my money, all the better. I was tutored by the very best."

"Tutored?"

Jasdero nodded. "Yeah. Tyki taught him well."

"Quiet, Jasdero!" David scorned him. He then smiled. "Tyki's my uncle, you can say. Card shark. Unfortunately he couldn't attend the tournament, so I took his place."

Allen nodded. "I'd like to play him someday. Let's have a good game." He then gave LenaLee a brief, revealing look. From her expression, it was obvious she was thinking the same thing. Tyki Mikk was a member of the Clan of Noah. So, David and his brother Jasdero must be members, too. _But why are they at the tournament?_ he wondered. _I'll play and find out._

"Wanna make a side wager, Allen Walker?" David said.

"Let's just see what happens. I believe there's enough money floating around."

David shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. If you're scared, then we'll just play for this money. Your loss."

-

_**PART 3: ALLEN VS DAVID**_

After three hours of play, four players had been eliminated, and Allen was in second place behind David in chips. However, that had changed back and forth throughout the game.

"I call!" a player said to Allen's left.

"Straight flush!" Allen said, putting his cards on the table. All hearts.

The man slammed his fist to the table; Allen had just eliminated him.

The Dealer passed the pot to Allen. With that win, he was chip leader again. David was close behind.

David was the only true competition in the tournament. But Allen didn't want to give away just how good he was yet. He wanted to give David a false sense of security, then later, snatch any chance of victory away from him. Or that was his plan.

_No one beats me at cards, _Allen thought conclusively.

With the next hand, Allen pretended to lose, while David eliminated two more players. An hour later, it was only him and David left.

"I bet $300."

"Raise $150."

"Raise $200."

"Raise $300."

"I call," David said.

"Full House," Allen said.

"Damn!" David tossed his hand into the middle. "Nice play. We seem to be even now."

"Yeah, appears so." Allen gathered his chips and stacked them quickly as the Dealer shuffled the cards. He turned to LenaLee, she was standing behind him. Periodically, she had left to get him a drink. Now she was hovering over him like a hawk. But he didn't mind. "Are you bored, LenaLee? It's been four hours."

She smiled. "Nope. I like watching you play. You're really as good as everyone says you are."

"And yet, no side bet; what a shame," David said. Jasdero giggled. His brother never left his side for the entire four hours. "So, tell me, Allen Walker. You have me curious about something. What's with the white hair?"

"None of your business," Allen answered curtly.

"Have I encroached upon a touchy subject?"

"Let's just play cards!"

David laughed. "A serious player. Very well. But shall we make it more interesting? We're both equally matched. I suggest we up the attee."

"What did you have in mind? The winner of this tournament walks away with 16,000 pounds. I think that's enough of an incentive to play."

"True, but I'm talking about playing for something much more valuable than money." David reached underneath the table and brought out a piece of Innocence. It glowed bright green in his hand. Allen gasped. "From your reaction, I gather you know what this is. Oh, and Tyki also taught me something else. He told me about you, Allen Walker, Exorcist of the Black Order. He knew that you'd be here. In fact, he made it possible for the other such Exorcist invited to decline. This is, or was, that Exorcist's."

Allen jumped to his feet. "Give that Innocence to me right now!"

"Settle down, Allen Walker." David curled his fingers in. "Do you want me to crush it?"

"Why did you enter this tourney? Did you just do it to taunt that Innocence over me? What purpose does the Earl have here? Are you planning to kill everyone here and turn them into akuma?"

Allen heard gasps from the crowd. From their mutterings, it sounded like everyone on the boat knew what akuma were. But he hadn't detected any akuma onboard, or his eye would've seen them. David and Jasdero were alone. Maybe they thought they didn't need any akuma to accomplish their mission, whatever it was.

David laughed. "Please, this tourney is just plain fun. Tyki couldn't make it, so I volunteered. And the reason my brother and I are here should be obvious."

"You want our Innocence?"

David smirked. "Later, perhaps. Nothing so cliché. We just want the money. The Earl had us hunt for General Cross Medirian, to kill him, but in doing so, we lost him. But, at a lodging somewhere in Asia, the owner gave us a bill for Cross's stay because he thought we were his friends, as we were looking for him. We want that money back! And his tourney is the very place, against you, his apprentice! Beating you at cards will be a sweeter victory than just killing you to take revenge. Pride is everything to a man. And I hear you're a wiz at poker. Oh, and just for record, you're fifteen, right? But you look older with that white hair."

"Fifteen? I protest!" one of other players said.

"Quiet!" David said in a loud, booming voice. He stood up, and slowly revealed his true appearance using some sort of transformation technique. Still handsome, although a bit freakish looking now, almost street punk like, his skin turned gray, and a string of Stigmata appeared across his forehead like a tattoo. Jasdero also changed. He was still goofy looking, but now with long, blonde hair, and big, round eyes, also with Stigmata across his forehead, behind head jewelry. And now both wore very skimpy clothing that exposed a lot of skin, that countered conservative. "Age isn't important. This is between you and me now, Allen Walker. Who is the better poker player? Care to make that side bet now?"

"Like what?"

"The Innocence, of course. But what will you offer?"

"A secret."

David's eyes widened with intrigue. "A secret? What kind of secret?"

"You asked about my hair earlier. If you win, I'll tell you why it's white."

"That's hardly compensation for Innocence." David smiled. "But seeing you'll never beat me, I accept it. Along with a kiss from the lovely LenaLee."

"No way! The secret only!"

"Are you so doubtful of victory?"

Jasdero grabbed William Tate, the owner of the boat, a tall, skinny man with a thin moustache, who had been watching the tournament near a window, and hauled him over to the table, with a gun to his head.

David looked at Jasdero, then back at Allen. He then smirked. "Like I said, my brother can get a little excited at times, but he has the right idea. Accept my offer, Allen Walker, or I'll have Jasdero blow our host's brains out all over this table! Your choice, Exorcist!"

-

_**PART 4: ALL OR NOTHING**_

Allen sat back down. He felt the hand of doubt on his shoulder. He knew he could probably win under normal circumstances, but even if he did, David and Jasdero would most likely start killing people in rage and rampage after losing. On the other hand, he couldn't lose. He couldn't let that piece of Innocence slip away or be destroyed.

He startled when he actually felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at LenaLee. She said, "It's alright, Allen. You have no choice. Agree to the terms."

"But?"

"I have faith in you. You won't lose."

Allen smiled, then turned to David. He shoved all his chips into the middle. "Deal. Make it an all or nothing bet. 5-Card Stud. One hand. The Innocence and the lives of everyone on this boat versus my secret and a kiss from LenaLee. And of course the money. Agreed?"

Allen met the Noah's piercing gaze. It was as if he was attempting to penetrate into his very soul. And for a minute, neither one blinked.

David blinked first. "Deal. One hand. All or nothing bet." He blew a kiss to LenaLee. "Those lovely lips will soon be mine. 5-Card Stud is my best game."

Allen grinned smartly. "It's mine, too."

* * *

The Dealer shuffled and then dealt them each five cards. And Allen immediately knew he was in trouble with the hand he had been dealt. In fact, he had been dealt one of the worse starting hands in 5-Card Stud.

Allen looked at David, and his enemy spared no hesitation in smiling back at him.

_Does he have a good hand?_ Allen thought.

"I can see fear in your eyes, Allen Walker," David said. And Jasdero giggled.

"I've stood in the path of akuma bullets and faced the Earl head-on, I fear not!"

David's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Perhaps he didn't expect such determined, collective resolution from a fifteen year old kid. Most teenagers have hot tempers, but not in this case. Allen had learned to tame his emotions years ago.

_Most people would hope for the luck of the draw to win the game, but I make my own luck, _Allen thought.

Three cards were flopped after one was burned on the table. David smirked. Allen kept a poker face.

Then another card was burned, and the _turn _card or fourth card was flopped. And finally after one more card was burned, the _river_ or fifth card was dealt. There was a full house shown on the table.

David showed his cards to reveal that he had a Straight Flush; it was the second best hand in poker.

"Ha! Beat that, Exorcist!"

Allen paused. He had started off bad, but the cards on the table gave him exactly what he needed. "A straight flush, huh? Only one hand can beat that."

"I doubt you have it. The odds of you having it is next to nothing. Tyki Mikk also showed me how to count cards and to calculate odds."

Allen placed his cards on the table face down, and smiled. "There's an old saying: 'A confused mind is an unlucky mind'." He turned his cards over. "Royal Straight Flush! I win!" All Hearts.

David rose to his feet in disbelief, his chair crashing to the floor behind him. "Impossible!"

"David, he beat you," Jasdero said.

"Shut up, Jasdero!" David growled angrily. "You rotten cheat, Allen Walker!"

"The cards don't lie," Allen said. He smiled sly. "I like poker. All strategy and skill are out the window with the luck of the draw."

David spat on the cards. Then he picked up the table and threw it across the room in a fit of rage -- just like Allen knew would happen when the Noah lost the game. It smashed through the back wall.

David then drew a gun from a holster he had hidden underneath his shirt, and fired. Jasdero also took aim and fired. Sending a volley of bullets at Allen and LenaLee.

Allen's anti-akuma weapon instinctively activated, and he protected both he and LenaLee from the bullets with his enlarged, metallic claw.

"Now I know why Tyki lost to you!" David shouted.

"Some people are just sore losers," Allen said. He looked past his claw for a second and saw that William Tate was now free. Jasdero appeared to have a one-track mind, and in the confusion of him firing alongside his brother, he had lost his hostage.

Everyone else scrambled for cover.

William Tate now gone, escaping with others, David suddenly raised a hand, stopping his onslaught, and halting Jasdero, as well. "We seem to be stalemate, Allen Walker," he said, now calm. "Much as I like seeing you Exorcist's cower in the corner like rats, my brother and I have other pressing matters. This tournament was mere fun and games. We'll just let akuma finish you off."

"No, wait! If you let all these people live, I'll tell you my secret," Allen said.

"Retract your anti-akuma weapon and I might consider it."

"No!" Allen said firmly. "Holster your guns, then I'll tell you!"

"We'll be vulnerable to attack, David," Jasdero said.

David hushed his brother with a raise hand. "I'm fully aware of all your anti-akuma weapons, Allen Walker, and I doubt very highly you'll risk blowing up the boat by using one in particular. So, terms accepted." David holstered his weapon.

Allen knew what weapon David was referring to, his Gallant Gun. Apparently the Earl had spies everywhere. And the Noah was right. If Allen used it, he might hurt innocent people in the blast.

"Be careful, Allen," LenaLee said.

Allen nodded. He reverted his arm back to normal, the green star crystalline Innocence embedded in his cursed hand deactivated.

"Jasdero, retrieve the Innocence!" David ordered, pointing at it on the floor, that he had knocked over with all the poker chips when he threw the table. Jasdero did so, and returned to David's side. "The Innocence is still ours. And we have hostages."

"You said you'd let these people go?"

"I lied." David smirked. Jasdero giggled. "So, tell me, Allen Walker, what is this very important secret?"

"Not until I'm assured of the safety of everyone on board," Allen said strongly. "Let them all go! Then I'll tell you my secret. And once you know, you can report it back to the Earl. I'm sure he'll be interested to know a secret of mine."

"It's a trick, David," Jasdero said. "Don't agree."

"Shut-up, Jasdero! He has nothing left to barter. The lives of everyone on board for a secret I'm dying to know." David smirked. "I accept your offer, Allen Walker. Everyone can go. But if you try anything foolish, I'll destroy the Innocence and kill everyone on board." David snapped his fingers, and Jasdero gave him the Innocence. David curled his fingers around it as if to crush it.

Allen agreed. He turned to LenaLee. "I want you to go, too."

"But I can help. I want to stay."

"It'll be all right. Please help the others."

"Too bad about that kiss, LenaLee. I bet you taste delicious!" David licked his lips seductively. LenaLee turned away.

Allen was disgusted.

LenaLee left, leaving the three of them alone in the game room.

Allen knew he'd probably get flack for his bravado from her later. She had chastised him once before for not letting her fight alongside him in battle. But at the moment, he wanted her out of the way. Her Dark Boots were a tremendous asset to the Black Order. In this case, however, Allen had something special in mind for David and Jasdero.

David smiled sinister at Allen. "Just because we're the only one's here, doesn't mean everyone outside is safe. We can still kill them all. But akuma won't attack unless we say."

"I know," Allen said. "You have what you came for. The money is yours, the Innocence is yours. And now, my secret will soon be yours."

"Something valuable to take back to the Millennium Earl?" Jasdero laughed all excited.

"Let's hope so," David said. "I'd hate to think it's something trivial."

Allen smiled thin. "You said you wanted to know the reason behind my white hair, right? Well then, I'll tell you now." He reached down for what was in his right pants pocket - his lucky deck of cards. "My secret is. . ."

-

_**PART 5: THE NAKED EXORCIST RETURNS**_

It had taken them a little more than a day to return back to the Black Order, but as soon as they were home, Allen started to relax.

After handing in his report that he had written on the trip back, he returned to his room and sat on his bed, putting his suitcase on the floor next to his feet.

Lost in thought, he looked at his left hand, at the Innocence that cursed him. Then he turned to look at the wall, at the clown picture that reminded him so much of his adopted father, Mana.

Dead now, Allen had foolishly turned Mana into an akuma before having to destroy him. But not before receiving his cursed eye as punishment, for which later became a blessing in disguise in his fight against the Millennium Earl.

"You never judged me, Mana. You accepted me for who I was. The world is a cruel place, filled with cruel people - but there are worse things out there, and even worse evils."

He made a path through the junk in his room to unpack his suitcase. He had collected a lot of souvenirs in his travels with the Black Order, unfortunately, he wasn't very organized with them.

A soft rapping came at his door, and it creaked slightly as it was pushed open. "Allen? Are you descent? I hope I'm not intruding?" It was LenaLee.

Her presence always brought a smile to his face. "Hi LeneLee. No, I'm dressed. What is it?" He shoved things out of the way with a leg to make a path for her. "Sorry about the mess of my room. I haven't had time to spring clean."

"That's alright. I've seen worse. My brother's office for one."

Allen laughed.

"May I sit down?"

"Of course." Allen made room for her, then sat down beside her on his bed. He then noticed a sudden sadness in her face when he looked at her. He didn't like it when she frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Komui just told me, what you told David and Jasdero. Your secret. I'm so sorry, Allen."

Allen sighed thoughtfully. "It's a painful memory, and I knew it would come out eventually. But I'm fine now." He smiled happily for her sake. "See, no scars."

"No physical ones, but. . ."

"We all have pain to bare, be it physical or psychological. Pain is pain. What I wrote in my report is exactly what happened."

"So that's why your hair is white. Your parents were so cruel."

"Just before my eighth birthday, my father beat me to within an inch of my life when he came home from drinking and my mother just stood there and watched. And all because I was born different. That I was born with Innocence in my body. I was so scared. They say if you have a near death experience and it scares you enough, your hair will turn white. Before that day, my hair was blonde. After that, they abandoned me. And soon after, I met Mana. But I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge."

"Except against General Cross, of course." LenaLee snickered.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a grudge. What my Master taught me out-weights the negatives. Mostly. Resentment only poisons a persons soul. And we Exorcists already have enough emotional baggage. So, does Komui have another assignment for me?"

LenaLee shook her head. "You can relax, Allen. He's giving you some time off. After reading your report, however, my brother still can't believe you did what you did."

"How I did what?"

"Beat both David and Jasdero, got the Innocence, and gave everyone their money back."

Allen smiled modestly. He pulled out a playing card from his right pocket. He had lost the others on the gambling boat battling David and Jasdero. All but one of his lucky deck was gone, but it was worth it. He handed it to LenaLee. "Conclusively, the unluckiest card of a deck is the Ace of Spades, but it's all I have left. I guess I cheated death once again despite the odds. Please give this to Komui, I forgot to hand it in with my report."

* * *

Allen headed towards the Dining Hall. And LenaLee joined him. After talking for a while, Allen's stomach started to growl, and it was decided they would get something to eat. When they turned a junction, they saw Lavi heading their way.

"Hey! Allen!" Lavi waved. He intercepted them. "Great job! Just read you report. Whoa, lucky cards, eh? I've never known anyone to use playing cards as weapons."

"Playing cards have been used as weapons for ages," Allen said.

Lavi nodded. "That's very Zen of you, Allen. I can play a mean game of cards myself, but nothing like you. Hey, LenaLee. Let me ask you something? When Allen was playing, did he have that creepy look in his eyes, as if he was possessed?"

LenaLee nodded.

Allen interrupted. "It was my poker face. Nothing more."

"Ha! You're like a whole different person when you're playing cards, Allen. So, did you cheat?" Lavi asked. Allen smirked. "You did, didn't you?"

LenaLee turned to Allen shocked. "But how, Allen? The entire tournament was closely monitored. There was no opportunity for you to cheat."

Allen smiled thin. "There were plenty of opportunities to cheat, and I did. That's why I decided to give everyone their money back. Initially, I wanted it to be between me and David in the end. I sensed something strange about him, and I was right."

"Some of us here were betting you'd win the tournament," Lavi said. "Think about all that money if you kept it. What would you have done with it all, Allen?"

"Pay off more of my master's debts."

Lavi laughed. "Oh, by the way, I'm planning on submitting something to the Bookman archives, and I wanted you to see it before I do." He pulled out a photograph.

Allen gasped. He immediately concealed it from LenaLee.

"What is it?" LenaLee asked.

Allen laughed nervously. Then he turned to Lavi. "No way! I'll fight you on it!"

Lavi shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, history is history to the Bookmen, no matter in what context. It's not always glorified. Sometimes it's down right embarrassing. We're here to capture the history of the world. Captured it off the footage from the duck that visited you."

"This isn't history, Lavi!"

"Heh. Heh." Lavi snatched the photograph back. "Every picture deserves a title. Hmmm. Let me think. I think I'll call it, 'the Naked Exorcist'."

END


End file.
